Todo al Revez
by Hinaku-Hyuno
Summary: En el Colegio Tomo Kaeda, en donde es mas importante para sus estudiantes el dinero y la fama, que la educación y el futuro, las chicas más sobresalentes, mimadas y famosas, encontraran en unos nerds, el verdadero amor, al descubrir su verdadera persona
1. conociendonos

Todo al Revés

Capitulo 1

"conociéndonos"

La segundaria Tomo Kaeda una escuela de prestigio en donde los hijos de los mas altas clases compiten por ser los mejores. Un lugar en donde las apariencias y la economía son cosas muy importantes, más que el intelecto, los talentos en música y deporte o las ganas de aprender.

Este colegio hecho para ricos, millonarios o famosos, todos desea sobresalir y ser populares, pero todavía no había llegado el día de tumbar a las reinas del colegio.

Si.. Existen tres chicas que son sinónimo de belleza, sensualidad y popularidad. Ellas eran Ino Yamanaka, hija de un importante hombre de negocios, conocido por muchos, Ino es alta, de piel blanca, rubia de ojos azules, de encantador cuerpo y curas extravagantes, ella es la mas seria de todas, poco le agradaba llamar la atención, es por eso que era ella quien mantenía a sus amigas al margen, seguida de ella estaba hinata hyugga, hija del gran hiashi hyugga quien es el jefe de las empresa mas grandes de Japón y que elevaban por nombre el apellido de su familia "hyugga C.A.", hinata es una chica alta, piel blanca, cabellos azules, ojos perlados, de grandes pechos y cuerpo formidable, ella es la mas extrovertida, la mas parlanchina de todas y la de los comentarios insensatos

Pero también la más alegre y divertida y perseverante. A pesar de su belleza y aptitudes existía otra joven aun mas hermosa y de por si la líder de estas, ella es alta de piel blanca como la nieve, labios sonrojados, piernas largas, extravagante figura, carácter inteligente, deportista y la líder del club de porritas, hija de una importante cantante y un famoso cirujano plástico, ella tenia un carácter sutil y a la vez fuerte, sus ojos son su principal atracción, pero su cabello rosa y olor a cerezo , ella es Sakura Haruno.

Ellas son las chicas mas populares, las mas deseadas por los chicos y envidiadas por las chicas, era muy difícil juntarse con ellas, solo los mas populares podían acércaseles.

Hay un grupo de chicos considerados los mas menospreciados, que solo le interesaba salir bien en los exámenes, su forma de vestir es bastante patética o por lo menos dos de ellos se vestían de esa forma. Puesto que ultimo de estos llamado Sai era muy diferente, el es el chico nuevo tenia poco tiempo ahí, pero se había ganado el corazón de varias chicas pero de una en especial el es el novio de Ino, si de Ino, la perteneciente al grupo mas codiciado del colegio, pero aun así no dejaba de juntarse con sus mejores amigos, los únicos que lo apreciaban como es y no por su novia.

-_Sai, todavía no puedo creer que seas novio de Ino_?- Exclamo un chico de piel morena, rubio, de ojos azules, bastante alto, el cual siempre lleva puesto camisas horribles, pantalones largos asta la cintura y unas gafas "horribles" el es considerado el nerd mas nerd es pobre pero se gano una beca por calificaciones.

-_Ni que fuera tan difícil de creer, Naruto además ustedes también podrían acércaseles si quisieran_- respondió mirándoles.

- _Estas loco, lo único que ganaríamos, seria que nos avergonzaran en frente de todos_- exclamo un joven de tez blanca, cabellos azules oscuros y ojos negros, que al igual que Naruto también era considerado nerd sobre todo en la forma de vestir.

-_Basta chicos, no sean así, Sasuke, Naruto, ustedes podrían hablarles si intentaran cambiar un poco su estilo de vestir-_ respondió cansado de escuchar.

-_A que te refieres?-_ pregunto Naruto desorientado

-_A que si quieren acercarseles, deben vestirse mejor, a mi no me molesta su apariencia pero para ellas es lo primordial, verse bien y ustedes no lo hacen_- expuso su punto.

-_Pero es que eso de estar a la moda es muy difícil, prefiero la química_- procuro sasuke aun desanimado.

-_Entonces yo les ayudare, espérenme aquí, un segundo- _dijo tomando el teléfono y alejándose para que los chicos no lo escucharan

Así sai tomo móvil y llamo a su adorada novia.

-_Hola amorcito, como estas?-_ pregunto en tono meloso

-_Muy bien cariñito, esperando verte de nuevo-_ respondió en el mismo tono

-_Hablado de eso, necesito pedirte un favor a ti y a tus amigas._

_-Que será?_ mi amor.

_-Pues quisieran que me ayudaran a cambiarle el look a mis dos mejores amigos_.

-_Se un placer corazón, diles que nos verán en el centro comercial a las 5pm-_ ella no le negaría nada a su amado.

-_Esta bien reinita, muchas preciosa, te espero!._

Lugo que colgó les dijo a sus amigos que los esperaba a las 5pm en el centro comercial tal como lo había dicho Ino, mientras que la rubia fue a intentar de convencer a sus amigas.

_-Hola chicas, pues tengo que decirles algo?._

-_Algo como que?_, respondió Sakura en forma frívola.

-_Pues es que sai, quiere que le cambiemos el look a sus amigos_.

-_No que aburrido_- dijo hinata con pereza pero luego lo pensó bien- _oigan no esperen mala idea, que tal si vamos y nos divertimos un poco._

-_A que te refieres?_ pregunto Ino sin caer.

-_Yo sé-_ dijo Sakura al comprender el juego de hinata- _Si, divirtámonos con ellos, y hasta le sacamos provecho, por que recuerdo los amigos de sai son unos "nerds" talvez y así nos ayuden con la tarea!-_ ideo Sakura frotándose las manos diseñando el plan perfecto para divertirse

-_Sakura-chan si que eres malvada, lo volviste a hacer_ dijo hinata.

Así estaba todo planeado para lo que ellas llamaban el plan perfecto para mejorar notas.

Que pasaran cuando se encuentren, y las chicas descubran algo sobre ellos que las harán de cambiar opinión sobre esos supuestos "nerds" y que harán los chicos cuando sepan que las chicas son las que lo van a ayudar a cambiar el look para ellas.

Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer capi de este fic.. Este capi es aburrido es solo para que entiendan como va la cosa.. Como son los personajes y pues de los chicos no explique mucho por que su personalidad se dará a conocer mejor después.. Solo les puedo decir que ellos ocultan algo.. ¿Qué será? Bueno tendrán que averiguarlo.. y no se preocupen que el siguiente capi será realmente entretenido..

Inner: tendrá lemmon?? *¬*

Yo: algo así!! Oye inner últimamente no hablas mucho..

Inner: he estado ocupada leyendo fic sasusaku *¬*

Yo: ah ok

Solo les puede decir el nombre del capi

Capitulo 2:"Seduciéndolos"

Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

History by :iconnaruhinasempai:

Corretions by :iconnaruto-Kyuubi-20:


	2. cambio

Capitulo II

"cambio"

Tal vez habria sido mas fácil, no haberlas conocido aquel día, pero sin ellas, no seria lo que soy ahora

Tarde, tarde... muy tarde ¿como era posible?... a pesar de lo que hicieron por terminar rápido, todavía se les hacia tarde.

Corrían a través de los grandes pasillos de centro comercial, estaban retrasados, Sai y sus amigos, con gran astucia, se abrieron paso y a gran velocidad, a través de las demás personas para llegar a su destino...

Talvez estaba exageradamente, pensaban las amigas de Sai, al ver como este corría desesperado los llevaba acuestas a ellos... pero lo que no sabia era que lo esperarían si llegaban retrasados.

-me van a matar- pensaba Sai al correr

con fortuna, logro llegar casi a tiempo, solo un poco retrasado, se detuvo para retomar el aliento, levantando la vista, esperando un insulto que nunca llego y se sorprendió al ver que sus posibles "futuras asesinas", hablaban pacíficamente con otros dos chicos.

Ambos de cabellos rojos, un de tono mas claro que el otro, con aires de grandeza, de gran postura y de buen cuerpo, por lo visto, mucho "mayores" (hablo de edad) que ellos... uno vestido con suéter de color beige y mangas largas vinotinto, jeans azul oscuro, rasgados y con aberturas (no es mendigo, es cool) y tenis de color blanco, en su cabeza un pequeño gorro pero que aun asi dejaba ver un tatuaje rojo era una palabra japonés, que en este momento no logro leer, ojos azules delineados con orejeras negras, piel blanca de porte seria y snob

el otro un tanto parecido llevaba un suéter azul oscuro, jeans de color negro y tenis deportivos del mismo color, un pequeño percieng en la ceja derecha y llevaba una chaqueta de color negra pero lo que llamaba mas su atención fue palabra escrita en la parte de atrás, "AKATSUKI" en letras rojas delineado con blanco.

Conversaban animosamente, con sus esas tres hermosas chicas de vestidos sexys y bellas, como si conocieran de toda la vida, pero el era primera vez que los veía

-Oye Sai, ¿que hacen ellos aquí?- se escucho una voz un tanto tímida pero a loa vez fastidiaba, producto del cansancio que había tenido que soportar para alcanzarlo

-Ya lo sabrán- contesto con su típica sonrisa

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos luego- se despidieron los chicos, luego de darle un corto beso en el cachete a las chicas

-¡ok, bye!- correspondieron las chicas alegremente, pero terminaron fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro

-¡Sai!- reclamo Hinata con el seño fruncido- ¿debiste llegar en tan buen momento?- continuo quejándose la pelirrosa

-Ya basta chicas, recuerden que fuimos nosotras, quien le dijimos que vinieran a esta hora- los defendió Ino.

-¿Quienes eran?- pregunto Sai con el seño fruncido

-Eso no te interesa- Hinata se alzo de brazos, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Oye Sai ¿que haces con ellas?, tenemos trabajo que hacer- protesto un peliazul que había observado desde lejos, junto al rubio.

-Pues ellas serán quien los ayude- se le había olvidado contarles a sus amigos. Dejando conmocionados a sus compañeros que exigían una explicación

Con las chicas

-¿Como hacemos?, debemos dividir nos el trabajo- decía una peliazul

-Bien entonces tomen uno- contestaba la rubia mientras les mostraba tres pitillos, el cual cada uno, tomo uno, pero a la rubia le quedo uno con una mancha negra, a Hinata de mancha azul y a Sai una roja

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Sakura sin entender

-Tu te encargas de le rubio- se dirigió a Sakura, luego volteo hasta Hinata- y tu del morocho

-¿Y tu?- preguntaron los otros al mismo tiempo

-Me iré con Sai- algo sonriente y antes que las chicas le repicaran

-Pero, si se quedan- saco una de sus tantas tarjeta de crédito y se las mostró- les daré esto- la algo tratando de esquivar las manos que intentaban arrancársela- pero si se que dan con los chicos y gastan aun que sea la mitad en ellos- aun que se negaron al principio terminaron aceptando

Con los chicos

-Definitivamente, te volviste loco- se quejaba el rubio

-¿como quieres que salgamos con ellas dos cunado ni siquiera podemos hablarles- replicaba el otro

-Nunca lo sabrán sino lo intentan- hablaba el pelinegro tranquilo, tratando en vano de convencer a sus amigos

-Aunque eso es cierto, no creo que podamos hacerlo- contestaba el peliazul

-Ten fe- respondió los cabellos oscuros

-Pero...- iba a decir el rubio peor alguien los abrazó por detrás y luego de sonreírles se lanzo arriba de Sai, dejándolos sonrojados

-Listo amor- decía la rubia mientras le daba un beso a sai

-Si- contestaba el otro al abrazarla

-Bien, nos vemos- la rubia lo jalo por le brazo asta desaparecerse lejos a largo del centro

-Esperen!!- dijeron los chicos que nunca fueron escuchados

-Estas listos- una dulce voz, los hizo voltear de repente haciendo que ellos sin darse cuenta, tropezaran sus caras con algo suave y esponjoso, al intentar alegarse lo único que consiguieron fue presionar ambos senos de la peliazul

-Que rudos- un jadeo ahogado salio de la boca de la peliazul mientras su rostro se enrojecía, al sentir las manos de los chicos presionándola. Ellos se sonrojaron y retiraron sus manos al tiempo que hacia una reverencia en forma de disculpa

-No se preocupen, más vale les gusto- decía la pelirrosa mientras miraba como su compañera reía

-Bien tu vendrás conmigo- contesto la peliazul tomando la mano de uno de los chicos y elevándolo hacia una tienda cercana

-Y tu vienes conmigo- la pelirrosa hizo lo mismo, pero se dirigió a otra tienda

Luego de una hora de probarse ropa tras ropa, por fin había encontrado los miles de conjuntos perfectos, pero todavía faltaba algo que arreglar.

-Eso también te queda bien, pero se acerco súbitamente a su rostro, haciendo sonrojar al chico- lo tengo- al comprender el problema, tomo sus lentes y los retiro de su rostro- ¿tienes de contacto?- el chico solo afirmo con la cabeza para luego sorprenderse al ver que la chica rompió sus anteojos- desde hoy deberás usarlos- coloco terminando los restos en su mano. Acomodo un poco su pelo y observo de nuevo al chico

Había descubierto algo sorprendente ese día y era que el no era tan malo como pensaba era un gran chico y por muy loco que pareciera, era realmente lindo, ¿como se había ocultado por tanto tiempo? y ¿por que?- era todo lo que alguien podían desear, un perfecto rostro lejos de acne o cualquier otra cosa, un corpulento cuerpo con abdominales marcados y buena postura y unos ojos tan hermosos que podía durar todo el día observándolos y jamás se cansarían, entonces ¿por que se ocultan tras una mascara de nerd?

Se distrajo al escuchar su teléfono, mientras que el chico entraba de nuevo al vestidor

-Creo que debes haber descubierto lo mismo que yo- se escuchaba una voz femenina en otra línea

-Si, al parecer podemos divertirnos un rato, después de todo- decía la otra chica mientras media sonrisa curvaba sus labios

-¿quieres decir que puedo jugar?- pregunto la otra

-si- contesto para luego cortar

Miro a ambos lados antes de encaminarse y entra al vestidor en donde el chico se cambiaba

Por suerte estaba de espalda y no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que llega lo abrazo lentamente por detrás, el chico se asusto pero ella lo calmo dejando pequeños suspiros en su oído

-No te asustes- el chico comenzó a sudar- déjame divertirme- mordió su oreja y se coloco en frente de el, y unió lentamente sus labios, apreciando cada centímetro de su boca sabia que era principiante, pero logro que le siguiera su ritmo, lo beso lento y despacio mientras que su mano desbrochaba la camisa del chico asta quitársela y dejarla que cayera al piso luego beso desde su boca, bajando de su barbilla asta el cuello, haciendo que el chico solo cerrara sus ojos, tomo las manos del chico y las coloco encima de su firme trasero, el cual el chico aunque dudoso estuvo encantado de presionarlo, regresó a los labios del chico y volvió a tomarlos, pero esta vez más rápido y sensual, hundió su lengua en la cavidad de su compañero logrando lo que ella quería, excitarlo, el joven la alzó por las piernas, al mismo tiempo que las abría y las encajaba en su cintura y empujándola hasta la pared, en donde la recostó y comenzó a subir la falda de su vestido. Cuando estaba a punto de quitárselo por completo, algo los interrumpió.

- Señor, ¿le falta mucho?- se oyó detrás de la puerta. -ya casi cerramos- fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que alguien podría descubrirlos, tomo su ropa y termino de vestirse un poco sonrojado, mientras que su adorable compañera se acomodaba el vestido.

- No se preocupe, ya pronto termino - contestó el saliendo primero y alejando la verdadera, para que su chica saliera.

Pagaron la ropa y salieron de la tienda, al rato se re-encontraron con sus amigos. los cuales también habían terminado de comprar. Pero ahora les tocaba a ellas.

Así que después visitar 130 tiendas, comprar en la mayoría de ellas, comer un helado, 7 hamburguesas y cuatro malteadas, de las cuales no fueron probadas por las chicas que se conformaron con comer una mini ensalada y tomar un tea frío. Decidieron ir a casa, claro que los chicos tuvieron que cargar con todas las bolsas y reglaos comprados, dos enormes montañas que no dejaban ver a los chicos que las llevabas encima.

Llegaron a su departamento y algo sorprendió aun más a las chicas, era realmente hermoso, bien aseado y sin rostro de ser el departamento de dos nerds, a pesar de la enorme biblioteca, tenía todo para vida de ensueño, hasta un salón de juegos y un jacuzzi, una hermosa vista a la playa y muchos otros lujos.

-wow- las chicas no cabían en su asombro y lo admiraban todo.

- Ahora muéstrenme, sus cuartos - decía la pelirrosa que luego de entrar al primero que le indicaron, se dirigió al closet y saco toda la ropa, tirandola al piso, luego coloco la que acababan de comprar, así hizo lo mismo con el cuarto del otro chico, al final reunieron toda la ropa vieja en la sala.

- ¿que haremos ahora?- pregunto el chico

- Eso es fácil- respondió la peliazul arrojándola a la chimenea

- Oye- replicaban los chicos indignados

- No la van a extrañar- reía las ojos perla- bien Hinata has tu magia- decía la pelirroja mientras sentaba al peliazul en una silla y al rubio en otra

- En seguida, ¿pero que les hago?- luego observo entre las fotos viejas una en donde ellos estaban pequeños usando unos look completamente diferente al que tenían ahora, pero mucho mejor- perfecto- tomo las tijeras y su peine y se dispuso a hacer magia

- Listo- ya había pasado solo 1 hora, desde que hinata, había comenzado pero el resultado era increíble

Sabia que hinata era buen mejorando el look de las personas, pero simplemente esta era su mejor obra. Nunca pensó que detrás de esa horrible mascara de "nerd" existieran rostros tan puramente perfectos como los que veía ahora.

Continuara….

Una pregunta: ¿quienes creen que eran los del vestidor? O.o

biHola se que no tengo palabras para disculparme, pero es que este fic sigue un tanto incluso, es por ello que me toma más tiempo terminarlo, pero prometo que haré todo lo posible por terminarlo pronto, tengo mucho trabajo, pero estoy segura, que cuando pueda les traeré el siguiente capi y espero que les guste este.!! Gracias por comentar y leer, pero porfa sigan haciendolo!! Dedicado a mis queridisima amiga :iconaquilix: y a mi hermanita :iconmariauchija09: y a todos los que les gusto el fic como se podran dar cuenta mis nerds, no son tan nerds, es cierto que se "vestian como nerd", "estudiaban como nerd" y talvez fueran un "tanto" timidos pero les soprendera la razon de su forma de actuar muy pronto/i/b


	3. Capitulo III

Capitulo III

"Aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda"

Caminaba desprevenido aunque un tanto preocupado sus pensamientos lo traían aturdido, comenzaba a pensar que su amigo tenía razón, ¿de que les serviría cambiar su forma de vestir para conquistar a una chica? Pero debía admitir que desde que salieron esta mañana de su departamento, todos los veían de forma diferente como sorprendidos y hasta podía notar en las chicas un aire enamoradizo, talvez verse bien si ayudaba un poco.

Luego de largo rato ya solo les quedaba una cuadra para llegar a la secundaria y allí estaban ellas esperándolos ansiosas

- ¡que gran cambio! - la rubia no creía lo que estaba viendo  
- sí, hicimos todo lo que podíamos y mira que bien se ven ahora - Hinata se sentía orgullosa de sus creación  
- pero falta un detalle - Sakura se acerco y arreglo un poco la ropa de los chicos, desajustando y despeinando un poco su cabello - listo, ahora sí - levantó el pulgar en forma de aprobación.  
- esto no me convence - Sasuke todavía no estaba seguro de eso.  
- pero si están guapísimos- afirmaba de nuevo la rubia y Sai tuvo un poco de celos hacia los chicos por la forma en que eran observados su novia.  
- oye Ino - reclamaba Sai al verse ignorado por su novia.  
- Sí puerca olvídate de ellos - la ojos verdes se coloco al lado del rubio.  
- Ellos ahora son de nosotras - Hinata hizo lo mismo y abrazo a Sasuke.  
- malas - reclamaba la chica haciendo pucheros y doblando los brazos mientras que los chicos se sonrojaban al sentirse tan cerca de ellas.  
- ¿y ahora que? - Naruto no tenia idea de lo que pasaría después.  
- pues ahora entraran después que nosotras y deberan caminar con estilo - les explico Sakura.  
- Osea como yo - se enorgullecía Sai.  
- ¡No!, todavía mejor - se burlo Sasuke  
- solo sean Uds. mismos - sonrió Ino.

Ellas entraron como era su costumbre llamando la atención de todos los chicos y ellos las siguieron, trataron de caminar como siempre lo hacían y lograron atraer las miradas de cientos de personas que creían que eran estudiantes de intercambio.

- todos nos miran Sasuke - parloteaba tímido Naruto mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.  
- me di cuenta - respondió su compañero con el mismo tono de rojo en sus mejillas.

Llegaron hasta su casillero y sacaron sus libros como todo el tiempo pero los nervios entorpecían sus movimientos cuando ya iban hacia el salón, Sasuke tropezó con alguien.

- oh Discúlpame, no me fije por donde iba- una chica de cabellos rojos intentaba levantar sus libros apresuradamente sin fijarse con quien había tropezado.

- No te preocupes- Sasuke también recogía sus libros.  
- Sasuke ¿eres tú? - pregunto la chica al notar el rostro del pelinegro. Y él volteo a verla  
- si Karin soy yo - le aclaró con timidez al fijarse que tenia frente a su antigua compañera de clases, su antes mejor amiga, una de las pocas personas con las que había compartido su vida hasta que la cambiaran de aula. Ella se sonrojo un poco la darse cuenta de que Sasuke había cambiado mucho y ahora se veía mucho mejor que antes, su corazón comenzó a latir y palpitar con fuerza al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos, despertando una extraña sensación hacia él.

- no t-te r-reconocía - los nervios se apoderaron de su ser pero logro colocarse el dedo en sus labios de forma sexy.

- teníamos tiempo sin vernos- la defendió aunque sabia que aunque ella siguiera siendo muy inteligente, al cambiarla se volvió popular y comenzó a ignorarlo.

- Entonces espero verte pronto- aun que le doliera despedirse y quería quedarse mas tiempo con él, recordó que ambos tenían que llegar a sus clases, por raro que suene y aunque le doliera despedirse estaban retrasados pero esperaba volver a encontrarlo.

- Karin te veía con ojos enamoradizos- se burlo Naruto al ver que se alejaba la pelirroja.

- Cállate dobe- se sonrojo un poco al reconsiderarlo.

Ambos entraron y todos los miraron, de nuevo extrañados de su presencia pero tan pronto el profesor paso la lista, todos reconocieron a los nerds ahora no tan nerds más aún cuando eran ellos quien respondían todas las preguntas hechas por el profesor, logrando que poco a poco se perdieran todo el interés que habían puesto en ellos y aunque las chicas les hicieran señas para que dejaran de hacerlos, ellos no la entendían.

Al salir de todas las clases habían quedado en verse en un lugar bastante alejado, escondido por la parte de atrás del colegio claro que ellos habían evitado que alguien los viera juntos.

- a ver chicos, acaso no entendían nuestras señas - El tacón de Sakura golpeaba el piso mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos enfadada.

- ¡No! - exclamaron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo

- si quieren ser populares, no deben responder nunca en clase- exclamó - aunque sepan la respuesta - continuo Hinata al ver que Naruto iba a intentar defenderse.

- Si un profesor les pregunta algo inventen cualquier excusa o algo que sea gracioso pero que no sea la respuesta - les aconsejó Sakura. (que buen consejo XD)

- Eso es malo - el rubio estaba confundido.

- pero deben hacerlo- replico Hinata.

- Esta bien, esta bien - cedieron ante las reclamaciones de las chicas - Ahora dígannos ¿que hacemos aquí? - inquirió Sasuke curioso.

- Algo divertido - dijeron ambas pícaramente mientras que Sakura abrazaba a Naruto, Hinata se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke. - nos acompañan- terminaron de convencerlos con un tierno beso mientras los jalaban hacia un pequeño deposito de limpieza que había en ese lugar.

- ¿oigan podemos pedirles un favor? - pregunto Naruto.

- ¿como que? - quisó saber la ojiperla.

- Ayúdenos a conquistar unas chicas - después de todo ellos, ellas ya lo habían dicho solo querían jugar pero ellos harían lo posible por conquistarlas aunque ellas no se descubrieran sus verdaderas intenciones.

- mmm- lo pensaron un rato- solo si nos ayudan con las tareas - exigió Sakura.

- Podríamos enseñarles a resolverlas pero no se las haremos- aclaró Sasuke

- Eso es injusto - se quejo Hinata.

- si se las hacemos seria trampa - los defendió Naruto.

- Está bien con eso basta - acepto por fin la jefa. - pero deberán hacer todos los que nosotras digamos. - ellos aceptaron felices.

- definitivamente aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda - comento Sakura al ver que aun cambiado sus nerds por los perfectos niños lindos seguían siendo los mismos - deben aprender bastante- suspiro cansada.

- pero mientras lo hacen podremos enseñarles otras cosas- su amiga le quiño el ojo pícaramente.

- Sí - exclamo alegre- ahora a continuar lo de ayer - término de jalar a Naruto a uno de los cobertizos mientras Hinata arrastraba a Sasuke al otro, de donde no saldrían en un buen rato.


	4. Nuestra Primera Cita?

Todo al Revés V

Buscaba entre las prendas de su armario, la adecuada para aquella noche. No sabia, ¡¿por que se molestaba tanto en verse perfecta?, claro, siempre lo era pero hoy escoger su ropa se había convertido en un verdadero martirio.

¡Por Dios! solo era una cita con otro chico mas, pero él no era cualquier chico. Él era diferente a cualquier chico que hubiera conocido, es que aquel chico al que antes consideraba como un "X" ahora era el que hacia a su corazón latir con fuerza pero debía calmarse y olvidarse de eso.

Ella no podía enamorarse así nada mas ¿que le pasaba? Acaso ella no era la Queen of Queens no podría fijarse en él. En ese chico tan amable, tan dulce, tan tierno y en el fondo terriblemente guapo. Pues afuera esos sentimientos que la estaban carcomiendo ¿acaso querían estallar? pues no lo haría. ¡No! claro que no! Ella volvería a hacer la misma chica cruel, egoísta, altanera y bitch pues a ella le importaba un pepino que le dijeran bruja despiadada arpía o P$%&. Eso no eran motivos para echarse a llorar, es más prefería "eso" a ser como cualquier chica enamorada.

Por fin encontró el traje perfecto con eso seria suficiente para ir a estudiar y mostrarle a "ese" chico como disfrutar hasta en los momento mas aburridos. Si lo había decidido él seria su próxima presa, su futura victima. No podía caer en los pies de nadie, por que en realidad todos debían a caer a sus pies y eso jamás sucedería al revés (nakito-chan: eso es lo que tú crees xD)

Cuando por fin alcanzo a terminar de arreglarse y arreglarse, tomo su bolso y estuvo lista para salir a demostrarle que ella era demasiado para el y que jamás lograría conquistarla, esto solo era un juego de niños para ella.

Ya estaba afuera cundo su teléfono comenzó a sonar, de prisa lo atendió, cerro la casa y siguió su camino.

- mochi, mochi - saludo sensualmente.

- ¿estas lista para esta noche? - le preguntaron

- claro y espero que tu también - le respondió sonriente.

- quiero poder hacerlo esta noche - el otro hablo tentador.

-Tranquilo estoy segura de que así será - le animó -¿estas segura?- algo en ella de pronto la hizo cambiar de opinión.

- ¿tu que crees? - le respondió con otra pregunto mas que seguro. Tu eres la única a la que le he abierto mi corazón y decidí contarle completamente todo, tu aceptaste salir conmigo y por eso yo lo hice te confesé mis sentimientos y pedí tu opinión, a decir verdad tenias razón, no quiero seguir siendo el mismo chico nerd y tímido, en verdad no ser por que lo fui en primer lugar, este es quien verdaderamente soy, lo nunca deje de ser y gracias a ti voy a demostrárselo - hablo entusiasmado.

- ¿¡Dios he creado un monstruo?- se regaño a si misma para que el la oyera y luego río. Pidió un taxi y le indico la dirección.

-claro que no, solo me hiciste recuperar aquella confianza en mi mismo que antes creí que había perdido. De Verdad muchas gracias por todo, eres una buena amiga - le agradeció tiernamente.

- estoy para servirte amor - respondió con dulzura, no recordaba en que momento había surgido esa amistad pero valla que lo quería.

- eso sí tu también debes ser sincera con tus sentimientos y con él - Le aclaró.

- ¿de que hablas?. No hay nada entre él y yo - se quejo algo sonrojada con la acusación.

- oh vamos!, te conozco muy bien se que te gusta y eso esta bien - le animo ahora a ella.

- Así como a ti ella - le comparó burlona.

- ¡tu lo sabes! - fue todo lo que dijo.

- Bien lo pensare, pero no creas todo lo que pienses porque estas equivocado - se defendió.

- ¡como digas! - le contesto sarcástico.- solo te lo advierto hazlo ahora que después será demasiado tarde- le advirtió.

- nunca es tarde para mi - le aclaro ella.

- bájate pronto de tu nube que te dolerá al caer - se burlo una ultima vez antes de colgarle.

Ella aun iba en le taxi pensando como había llegado a caer en esa terrible situación.

Flash bash

- ¿una cita? - preguntaron ambas chicas contrariadas.

- si, una cita - replico Naruto para que entendieran.

- pero, pero, pero... - buscaba una excusa - yo no puedo salir contigo Naruto-Kun - exclamo fingiendo frustración.

- ¿por que no? - pregunto éste.

- soy la novia de Sasuke-Kun - replico inflando los mofletes.

- hmp - refunfuño el azabache - no creo que sea un impedimento - reflexiono.

- ¿ah no? - exclamaron todos asombrados.

- ¡claro que no! - sentencio - hace poco nos demostraron que no les importa cambiarnos cuando se les antoja así que ?que hace esto diferente? - pregunto fingiendo frustración pero en realidad se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

- ¡eso fue solo una vez!- se defendió Sakura.

- ¿que tiene de malo de que sean 2? - pregunto naruto con sarna el también se lo estaba disfrutando y el ver su rostro sonrojado les daba bastante gracia.

- ... - quedaron sin palabras ni excusas no tenían mas que decir, la culpa era de ella por andar jugando.

Fin flash bash

- ¡ahh y por que me pasa esto a mi?-

- por que tu misma te los buscaste, además de que te quejas si el hombre esta re-bueno - su inner hacia su aparición

- ¡pensé que habías muerto? - dijo con depresión.

- No morí andaba de parranda- le contesto burlona.

- preferiría que te quedaras dormida - deseo con fuerza.

- sorry chiquita, no cuentes con eso, me libere y se te hará bastante difícil volverme a encerrar - su inner estaba disfrutando la idea de hacerla sufrir.

-genial ¬¬- contesto sarcastica, esa noche no podria ser peor.

Luego de su pelea internamente descubrió que todo iba para mal. El taxi se paro avisándole que ya habían llegado.

-hm- bajo del auto luego de pagarle al hombre que arranco velozmente y ella se dirigió hasta la "casa" que era en realidad una "pequeña mansión, en donde la habían citado esa noche. Le parecía extraño que no estudiarán en su departamento pero si eso pasaba entonces estarían con Naruto y Hinata también. Así que esta era la única forma de tener una cita a solas sin ninguna "molestia". Toco el timbre y se coloco al frente con una pose fresa esperando que le abrieran.

La puerta se abrió y se mostró tras ella una hermosa joven de cabello azul como el de Sasuke pero más claro y sus ojos también azules claros. Llevaba un short bastante sexy y un escote algo muy corto y ajustado. Su cabello desordenado y su cara ligeramente hinchada le daba la impresión de que había estado durmiendo.

- ahh - bostezo la chica demostrando su cansancio, confirmando lo anterior. - ¿quien eres? - pregunto algo altanera mientras la miraba recelosa.

- Sakura, vine a estudiar con Sasuke- respondió igual o peor de egocéntrica.

- ah Sakura ¡eres tu?- pregunto cambiando su estado de animo por completo - ven pasa, pasa- la jalo del brazo y la adentro al lugar - Sasuke-Kun me hablo de ti bueno el esta algo ocupado así que por que no te muestro la casa - me hablo divertida guiándome por el lugar. Era realmente hermoso tan parecida a mi antiguo hogar que me traía grandes recuerdos.

Luego la llevo hasta la cocina y le ofreció algo de beber, le pedio un te ya que hacia algo de frío.

- mi nombres es hinaku y soy algo así como la nee-san de Sasuke hace poco que llegamos de un viaje y por eso Sasuke-Kun decidió venirse acá y dejarle el apartamento a Naruto ya que nosotros no nos volveremos a ir. - le contaba gustosa parecía estar muy alegre de su vida, envidio eso. Pensó Sakura.

- Naku-chan ¿estas ahí?- escucho la voz de Sasuke y se congelo.

- si aniki aquí estamos - le llamo para que las encontrara en la cocina - Sakura llegaste?

- la miro sorprendido - Naku-chan ¿por que no me lo dijiste?- le reclamo tiernamente.

- ah es que te vi muy concentrado limpiando el cuarto y no quise molestarte además quería conocerla antes de que se vallan a encerrar a estudiar - le hablo tiernamente la niña. Por que eso es lo que era una niña con corazón de madre pero en el fondo era una chica una joven no menor que ella.

- bien, entonces ahora te la robare -le contesto caminando ante ella.

- un gusto conocerla naku-chan - le sonrío dulcemente y se fue siendo guiada por Sasuke.

- tu que piensas? - cierta persona e pregunto en la oscuridad a la jovencita que aun seguía sentada en el comedor.

- es igual a como era antes, así que debemos vigilarla no dejare que le haga daño a Sasuke-Kun - hablo con refunfuño levantándose de su lugar,

- ya mujer, déjalo vivir su vida - le reclamo burlón pero ella solo se acerco mas a el y le sonrío.

-no quiero que le pase nada malo menos que le rompan el corazón. - le dijo sincera.

- así como tú me lo rompiste varias veces - el chico seguía molestándola.,

- ya te las recompense todas - le hablo pervertidamente robándole un beso.

En otro lugar el azabache le mostraba a la chica más ruda su casa llegando hasta su cuarto ubicada en el último piso.

- aquí es - ambos entraron a la enorme habitación coloreada de tonos oscuros y con adornos que combinaban perfectamente con ella habitación claramente masculina.

- es bonita - afirmo luego algo llamo su atención habían miles de trofeo y distintas medalla ella pensó que eran por concurso e matemática o química pero al acercarse se fijo que eran por todo lo contrario, natación, futbol, béisbol, basquetbol, carreras de bicicletas, voleibol, distintos campeonatos y todos de primer lugar. - son tuyos?- pregunto sorprendida.

- no, me los prestaron, claro que son míos - le hablo con sarcasmo algo burlón.

- ja, no lo creería sino lo estuviera viendo - le contesto con sorna.

-no todo es lo que parece - le sirvió algo de te y la llevo hasta una mesilla que estaba a mitad de la habitación.

- de veras vamos a estudiar?- pregunto al ver la pila de libros

- ¿ah que venias entonces? - la miro con algo de entusiasmo en la respuesta.

- pues si a eso - se sonrojo por un instante. - tu casa es muy grande ¡por que antes no vivías aquí? - le pregunto cambiando de tema.

- porque Naruto vivía solo y mis hermanos me dijeron que mientras ellos estuvieran fueran se quedaran con el - le explico tomando uno de los libros.

- ah, es bastante grande -

- es pequeña en comparación a mi primera casa pero para mi es perfecta - le explico animado mientras buscaba la lección.

- ¿tu antigua casa era mas grande? - pregunto impresionada.

- si pero decidimos venderla y venirnos a vivir para acá - le explico mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- ¡por que se vinieron para acá? - seguía preguntando.

- Desde que mis padres murieron estar en mi casa era como una tortura de recuerdos - admitió algo triste.

- disculpa no quería recordarte eso- se sintió algo apenada.

- no importa ahora estoy aquí con mis hermanos y tengo personas especiales a mi lado - sonrío de lado algo sexy y provocativo ella se sonrojo pero solo aparto la mirada.

- bien empecemos con este tema - Sasuke se acerco bastante a ella su idea no era estudiar quería probar algo que había descubierto en la oficina de la directora, que las chicas engreídas no necesitaba tutor.- ¿sabes resolver este ejercicio? - pregunto mostrándole el libro.

- no - negó ella rápidamente.

- bueno primero haces esto - dio las indicaciones pero de forma incorrecta.

- estas seguro? - pregunto algo confundida por que en realidad ella sabia la respuesta correcta "así no es" pensó.

- es cierto, creo que no - siguió fingiendo y equivocándose a propósito sabia que en algún momento ella accedería a decirle que estaba equivocado.

- Vamos Sasuke eres el mejor de la clase - admitió frustrada.

- la respuesta correcta es 16 , no? - le pregunto burlón

- Si - suspiro ella - ah, que voy a saber yo? - contesto algo molesta al verse atrapada en el juego de Sasuke - tu eres aquí el nerd - reclamo frustrada

- querrás decir que soy aquí el que sabe ya no soy u nerd gracias a ti - se acerco mucho a su rostro - además tu también eres muy inteligente en verdad - susurro cerca de su oído.

Ella se sonrojo un poco ese chico le estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Pero ella no caería tan pronto en su juego ahora seria ella quien pondría las leyes de este juego.

Se acerco mas a el - yo soy muy inteligente pero no soy como tu - puso su mano sobre su pecho - por eso vine hasta aquí para que tu me enseñes - lo miro seductoramente mientras se iba colocando encima de el haciéndole retroceder

- ¿que haces? - pregunto algo nervioso esto se le había salido de control.

- solo quiero agradecerte por querer ayudarme - rozó sus labios ligeramente y luego los unió en un tierno beso.

- nii-san ya nos vamos - alguien toco su puerta interrumpiéndolos y ambos cayeron en el suelo.

- esta bien naku-chan - contesto el llamado después de levantarse y recuperar el control sobre si. - creo que ahora si debemos estudiar - se refirió a la chica que esta algo enojada

- oh disculpa no quería molestarte - se quejo frustrada.

- no me molestas pero no quiero caer en un juego del cual no podré escapar, no quiero que me utilices Sakura - se acerco a ella algo serio - que no vez que tu eres la única chica que en verdad me gusta por eso hice todo eso pero ya me canse de tus jueguitos no seré tu juguete - se levanto bruscamente y se puso de espaldas hacia ella. quería salir un rato a buscar agua pero antes de que pudiera salir sintió un terrible golpe en la cabeza y luego todo se volvio oscuro callendo inconciente.

Poco rato después comenzó a despertar lentamente estaba recostado, tenia las manos y los pies atados y por lo que podía sentir no tenia mucha ropa. Sintió una sensación húmeda en su pecho que subía lentamente hasta su cuello

- ¡despertaste!, ¡que bueno! sino esto seria muy aburrido - escucho al voz de Sakura

- ¿que haces? ¡Suéltame! - grito enfadado

- lo siento Sasuke pero en la condición que estas no creo que sea bueno reclamar - su voz seductora se encargo de callar a Sasuke al tomar lo mas preciado sin permiso.

En otro lugar un joven miraba el cuerpo deslumbrante de aquella señorita que le había robado el corazón.

La chica se levanto y comenzó a vestirse tomando la ropa tirada en el piso, el la miro sorprendido

- ¿A donde vas? - le pregunto contrariado

- ya debo irme amor - se sentó en la cama para poder ponerse los zapatos.

- no quiero que te vallas - le jalo del brazo haciendo que cayera encima de el de nuevo y luego la beso. Ella se sonrojo aun no podía controlar eso, ya que solo le sucedía cuando estaba con el. - quédate conmigo - le susurro y la cara de la chica se enrojeció aun mas.

- aunque quisiera no puedo - dijo casi sin habla con el se ponía muy nerviosa.

- Te amo - le susurro sobre su oído y ella lo miro sorprendida.

- yo también - se abrazo mas a el casi que por necesidad, quería tenerlo en sus brazos, sentir su calor, el amor que ahora sentía por el era inmenso. - jamás me dejes sola de nuevo, Naruto - dijo entre sus brazos y el otro sonrío.

- jamás podría hacer eso - se acerco hasta ella y luego la beso de nuevo, dulce y apasionadamente.

Ella se levanto tomas sus cosas y antes de irse se despidió de el.

- nos vemos mañana mi amado príncipe - le dijo dulce antes de salir de la puerta

Naruto la miro alejarse era imposible que creer lo que estaba pasando, ella le había dicho que si, le había hecho saber que el y ella en serio se querían, lo logro, logro demostrarle a la mujer que amaba lo mucho que la amaba.

Aun podía sentir su cuerpo, su olor, su calor todo ella podía sentirlo. Como si aun estuviera allí

Flash Bash

Naruto fue abrir la puerta de su departamento y al abrirla ya estaba ella la chica mas linda para el. ( Y para todos nosotros xD)

- Hola - le dijo dulcemente.

- h-hola pasa - dijo algo nervioso dándole entrada a su casa

- ¿donde esta Sasu-Kun? - pregunto al ver que el no estaba ahí.

- el esta en su casa con sus hermanos - le explico amablemente.

- ah no sabia que tenia hermanos - tiro su bolso en un mueble y se sentó en el otro.

- bueno si, casi nunca los menciona - dijo algo triste de que preguntara tanto por Sasuke se sentó en al lado de ella y miro hacia el suelo apenado.

- disculpa no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal - se acerco a el sin que se diera cuenta y tomo su cara para que la mirara y al verse reflejada en los brillantes ojos de Naruto se sonrojo un poco y lo soltó. - ¿que vamos a estudiar? - le pregunto estas vez nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado.

- No quiero estudiar - exclamo algo brusco. Ella lo miro sorprendida

- y entonces? - pregunto ella dudosa.

- hace mucho que he querido decirte esto Hinata, tu eres la chica que a mi mas me gusta y no me importa lo que piensas decir Yo en verdad te amo - la miro desafiante preocupado por su respuesta, ella lo miro sorprendida aunque ya sabia eso no pensó que el seria capaz de decírselo.

- yo... - miro hacia el suelo - yo... Amo a alguien mas - dijo completamente sonrojada y el quedo destrozado - es tonto pero es así sigo enamorada de la misma persona desde que era pequeña y aun no hay nadie que pueda cambiar eso, cuando estaba en primaria había un niño que era muy travieso y le gustaba hacerle bromas a los profesores todos lo odiaban al igual que los demás compañeros lo detestaban, siempre causaba problemas y andaba de pelea en pelea siempre con otro chico ellos eran los mas traviesos pero a mi eso jamás me importo por que el fue quien me salvo la vida, el se atravesó cuando un auto estuvo a punto de atropellarme recuerdo que si no fuera por el yo estaría muerta, aun recuerdo su hermosa sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos azules mirándome dulcemente y preguntándome ¿te encuentras bien? el era simplemente perfecto para mi pero soy tan idiota que jamás pude preguntarle como se llamaba ni nada. - dijo bastante triste y Naruto la miro sorprendido y de un momento a otro salio corriendo al cuarto

- espera Naruto - le dijo preocupada al verlo correr. - tu también me gustas pero debes entenderlo yo jamás he podido olvidar a ese niño- comento bastante triste sujeta a la madera de la puerta.

- hablas de este niño - abrió la puerta sorpresivamente y ella callo encima de el, ambos se miraron fijamente ligeramente sonrojados . - t-toma - le paso una foto y ella se quedo un rato mirándolo.

- es el - exclamo sorprendida al ver la foto del niño que le había dado naruto.

- jajaja creo que yo si te encontré antes que tu - le exclamo sonriente - cuando era pequeño salve a una niña de ser atropellada pero cuando quise preguntar su nombre su padre se la llevo y no me dejo preguntárselo - le dijo sonriente.

- Eres tu - exclamo nerviosa - pero después de eso, por que desapareciste? - pregunto tímida

- no desapareció solo se disfrazo para que nadie supiera que era lo que había pasado con el - dijo bastante triste.

- ¿por que? ¿por que hiciste eso, siempre pensé que mi padre te habría hecho algo siempre creí que fue mi culpa que jamás te lograría ver de nuevo, siempre creí que me odiarías por la forma en que mi padre te trato - la chica comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta - siempre que me odiabas - se tiro encima de el a llorar - desde ese día comencé a practicar y hacer lo posible para poder ganarme la voluntad y el aprecio de mi padre para poder así poder pedirle ayuda para buscarte - seguía llorando encima de el - yo siempre estuve pensando en ti - le grito aforrándose mas a el, el la abraso aun mas se sentía algo culpable.

- ya, tranquilízate ahora estoy aquí - le dijo abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello.

- me sentí muy sola todos me trataban mal y por eso cambie mi forma de ser, me hice dura y cruel para que nadie pudiera lastimarme - se levanto y limpio sus lagrimas.

- si lo se, todo es mi culpa cierto? - pregunto triste.

- si después que te fuiste comencé a creer que era una tonta y por eso me convertí en esto que no soy - dijo algo triste.

- recuerdo que tu eras muy linda y tímida siempre te escondías y cuando quería hablarte salía corriendo siempre me gusto esa forma de ser tuya - le dijo sonriente - yo jamás me olvide de ti pero me aleje por que no quería que nada malo te pasara en ese tiempo yo estaba siendo perseguido por eso tuve que esconderme - le dijo por fin algo nervioso.

- ¡por que? quien te perseguía? - pregunto aun mas nerviosa.

- ahora no puedo decírtelo y quiero que entiendas eso si? - le pregunto algo serio.

- esta bien - le contesto ella algo contrariada y se acerco hasta el - pero no vuelvas a dejarme sola - le dijo muy cerca de sus labios.

El la vio acercarse y simplemente quiso rosar sus labios con los de ella muy dulcemente luego comenzó a saborearlos y disfrutar de su dulzura, el beso tiernamente sin ningún tipo de erotismo solo quería besarla, tener los labios por los que toda su vida había pedido, los labios de la mujer que amaba.

- eso fue increíble - dijo al mirarlo a los ojos - jamás había besado a alguien así - contesto media atontada aun por el beso. Y Luego lo volvió a besar, una y otra vez como si fueran a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido los besos que siempre fueron de ellos, los besos por los que ambos habían deseado, los besos de la persona que ellos mas querían.

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto la levanto y la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama de su cuarto. Ambos cayeron en ella y seguían besándose sus besos se fueron convirtiendo en algo mas apasionados, mas ricos mas, desesperantes mas necesitados, Naruto comenzó a jalarle su chaqueta y se enredo entre sus piernas. Sus besos lo aturdían lo ponían mas calido mas ardiente.

- ahaha - comenzó a suspirar ella mientras el seguía besándola y Naruto comenzó a besar su cuello y a lamerle la oreja - ah ah ha - decía jadeante comenzó a quitarle la camisa y abrazarle la espalda para que cayera un mas encima de ella.

- ¿o crees que vamos muy rápido? - pregunto la verla tan excitada con el.

- no, he esperado tanto por ti ya no puedo mas - le dijo suplicante y comenzó a frotarle la entrepierna de Naruto con su rodilla para hacer que no pudiera resistirse.

- haha y-ya no hagas eso - dijo con al voz entrecortada sin poder resistirse ante las caricias.

- no, me gusta - dijo sonrojada - te quiero mucho Naruto-Kun - le dijo abrazándose a su cuello y el sonrío la abrazo un rato y luego le quito la camisa y se sorprendió al ver las grandes y hermosos pechos que ocultaba hinata debajo de su ropa.

- sabía que eran grandes pero no tanto - exclamo nervioso -

- y son tuyos - toma una de las manos de Naruto y la puso encima de sus pechos - haz con el lo que quieras. - le sonrío dulcemente

- ok.. - dijo nervioso y tomo uno de ellos y lo apretó.

- ahh - hinata gimió y su cara se sonrojo esto excito aun mas a Naruto.

- etto que sexy - dijo al verla con su rostro enrojecido. - voy a seguir - se acerco y le quito el sostén a Hinata y pudo verlas mejor que nunca - ron tan hermosas - comenzó a acariciarlas por inercia.

- ah ah na-naruto-Kun - Hinata seguía gimiendo cada vez que el se apoderaba de sus pechos y esto a el lo excitaba aun mas.

- n-no puedo mas - se tiro encima de ella y comenzó a morder y a acariciar la puntita de aquellos irresistibles pechos haciendo gemir a Hinata sin control.

- ya no aguanto mas - exclamo al borde de la locura.

- yo tampoco suspiro el - quitándose el pantalón y quedando en boxer luego se acerco hasta la parte baja de Hinata y se hizo cargo de la diminuta prenda que ahora llevaba ella puesta para cubrir su parte mas intima.

Le abrió las piernas y se hizo camino entre ellas - allá voy - dijo antes de penetrarla la primera vez de manera brusca y Hinata retrocedió apretando las sabanas.

- así no - dijo algo herida cerrando uno de sus ojos - h-hazlo m-mas suav-ve - le dijo con la voz entrecortada

- lo siento - dijo nervioso y apenado y lo intento de nuevo pero esta vez muy lentamente y ella cerro los ojos por el dolor

- q-quédate q-quiet-to un r-rato - dijo tratando de evitar que una lagrima se saliera, el la miro y tomo sus rostro.

- Abre lo ojos, mírame Hinata - le exigió y ella un con dificultad abrió los ojos - te amo y eso nada lo cambiara ahora estas conmigo - tomos sus manos y las entrelazo con las de el - ella sonrío y lo beso.

- ahora si puedes moverte - le dijo sonriente y el la miro nervios de que ella supiera mas que el

Así como ella le pidió comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, era bastante delicioso estar tan cerca de ella, poder sentir su calor, estar dentro de ella era lo máximo.

- se siente bien - suspiro encima de ella.

-ahh si se siente muy bien - dijo ella aun atontada mientras se sujetaba de las manos de el.

Le la besos apasionadamente mientras aun Venia y salía de sus cuerpo, penetrándola lentamente, arremetiendo dulces embestidas en el cuerpo de ella.

Cada vez mas cerca, cada vez mas rápido, las embestidas de Naruto eran mas increíbles, ella enredo sus piernas al rededor de sus cadera dándole mas comodidad a el.

- ah aha ya no resisto - dijo ya casi sin poder resistirse

- yo tampoco - dijo Naruto antes de terminar en un gemido ambos cayeron encima del otro extasiados, sin no poder respirar embelesados con el mismo difícil respirar.

- Hinata, te amo - le dijo antes de besarla.

- yo también contesto ella abrazándose a él.

fin Flash bash

Aunque ella se había ido aun podía sentir su olor y ver su cuerpo bajo el, fue tan increíble pero algo creo cizaña en su cabeza.

¿si el no fue su primer chico quien fue? pues aunque ella no le dijo nada el sabia perfectamente que su Hinata no era virgen antes de estar con el.

Sasuke se levanto preocupado, miro hacia todos lados y ella ya no estaba

- Maldición - dijo reprimido y vio que ya no estaba atado. Se levanto rápidamente y se vistió aun estaba desnudo. - tsk ¿por que rayos se fue? - ya estaba harto ya no quería seguir mas con el bendito juego de Sakura, debía aclararle todo y ya.

- Ah nii-san despertaste - exclamó Hinaku entrando a su cuarto. - Disculpa pero después que la chica se fue vine a ver si estabas bien y te encontré atado así que te desaté - dijo bastante triste.

- discúlpame hinaku no quería que supieras que me paso eso - le dijo bastante apenado.

- no te preocupes - le sonrío dulcemente y miro hacia la cama.

- ella no dijo nada antes de salir - pregunto algo curioso pero aun enfadado

- no, no dijo nada pero la vi llorar un poco - dijo algo pensativa - nii-san la próxima vez que ella venga, si tiene el periodo es mejor que no tengan relaciones - le dijo algo enojada al ver la macha en las sabanas.

- no creo que ella tuviera el periodo - dijo algo sonrojado.

- ¿y que es eso? - señalo la mancha. Sasuke lo miro sorprendido - Bueno si es muy pequeña en realidad no sabia que tu chica era virgen - Le contesto algo pensativo

- ¿Virgen? - Sasuke no podía creer lo que oía.

- Claro con esa mancha pequeña solo quiere decir que Sakura perdió la virginidad que no recuerdas que te lo explique - le reclamo bastante sonrojada.

- lo siento - dijo nervioso y eso lo dejo impactado, intento llamarla una y otra vez pero ella no contestaba.

- maldición Sakura atiende el maldito teléfono - dijo bastante molesto dejando un mensaje de voz en la grabadora.

Estaba tan enojado que lanzo su teléfono contra la pared destruyéndolo en pedacitos.

- ya nii-san tranquilízate mañana hablaras con ella - le dijo Hinaku saliendo del cuarto algo enojada luego de recoger los restos del teléfono.

- Es cierto - intento calmarse y se recostó en la cama estaba muy cansado talvez ella quería huir de el pero mañana ella no podría escapar de sus garras. Por que lo único que Sakura consiguió fue liberar la antigua personalidad del Uchiha, una que ella no iba a querer conocer.

Lo siento ha pasado mucho tiempo pero por fin les traigo el quinto capitulo de Todo al revés y es de regalo para mi queridísima onee-san :iconaquiliz: que esta de cumpleaños bueno onee-san aquí esta tu rico regalo de cumpleaños

a Los que se pregunte que paso entre Sasuke y Sakura (aunque en realidad ya lo dijo hinaku xD) pues lo sabrán después por que esta historia apenas comienza :D


	5. Misterios sin Resolver

Todo Al Rev s V "Misterios sin resolver"

El murmullo de la gente revoleteaba por todos los pasillos, causando estragos al o do, un d a normal y corriente como si nada interesante se esperase, pero la presencia de un alguien nuevo se hizo presente y llen a todos lo que lo viesen de una terrible inquietud y preocupaci n. Su mirada fr a y su vestimenta algo f nebre y al mismo tiempo cool cautivaban la mirada de todas las jovencitas, alguien, que seg n ellas jam s hab an visto pero que en realidad no hab a notado hasta ese d a.

Se dirigi r pidamente hacia donde tres jovencitas, las chicas mas bonitas y malvadas de la escuela hac an de las suyas, burl ndose de las dem s y mirar a otros con desprecio.

- A Ti te andaba buscando espeto el extra o dirigi ndose a la presidenta de las porristas.

- No pas nada su voz son igual de fr a mientras guardaba los libros en su casillero ignorando al extra o.

- me interesa un comino lo que pienses Lanzo un golpe cerrando el casillero y acorralando a Sakura. ustedes 2 v yanse se dirigi a las otras 2 que no tuvieron de otra que retirarse. La campana son reprimiendo a todos los dem s que quer an ver que rayos estaba pasando.

- Por qu hiciste eso? Eres idiota o que? el tono de su voz era fr o y molesto pero ella solo se quedo vi ndolo a los ojos. - Qu ?, Te comi la lengua los ratones se quejo al ver que se limitaba a hablar.

- no tengo que darte explicaciones, solo tenia ganas y ya lo empujo para quit rselo de encima, algo que no consigui .

- estas loca! Como se te ocurre quitarte la virginidad de esa manera? se quejo frustrado lleno de odio y desilusi n.

- Qu te hace creer eso? mas que dolor o verg enza el comentario del chico hab a causado gracias en ella.

- Manchaste mis sabanas le explico igual de molesto

- Eso no quiere decir nada esta vez si lo empujo fuerte No quiero volver a verte quiso correr pero el, jalo su brazo fuerte haci ndola regresar, terminando encontr ndose con sus labios, el beso fue brusco lleno de deseo, desesperaci n y resentimiento aun as termino por hacer que Sakura bajara la guardia pero cuando la recupero, lo nico que Sasuke recibi fue una fuerte bofetada y un "te odio" por parte de Sakura.

Ese d a su casillero recibi todo el odio de Sasuke expresado en golpes y patadas, su pu o se abri haci ndole sangrar pero eso no le importo.

- ya basta una dulce y preocupada voz lo interrumpi , aquella chica, sostuvo su mano deteniendolo e intent limpiar la sangre que corria con su pa uelo - Por que haces esto? - su voz sono preocupada subio la vista hacia el y lo que paso la dejo fr a ante la causa de su deje de habla.

Los Labios de Sasuke La habian callado de sopresa y la dejo inmune ante su fuerza, aislada por un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentia. COn el corazon acelerado y la respiracion entrecortada se dejo vencer ante la tentacion de su propio cuerpo, tener a Sasuke Uchiha su sue o hecho realidad. solo fueron pocos segundos en los que ella se ilusiono por completo. Algo que con el no ourrio

EL la miro sorprendido el odio y la deseperacion habian pasado operoahora el sentimiento de culpa era ahora mas fuerte.

- lo siento - le hablo ronco al verla anonada y sin poder hablar - vete - le exigio levantandose y dejando el lugar antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Ella se quedo incauta un rato con lo que habia pasado y se sitio mal al verlo alejrse que tan malo fue besarla? pero se apresuro a alcanzarlo y exigirle una respueta respecto a su acto repentino.

- espera - su voz resono en su oido y el se detuvo por instinti - no entiendo por que hiciste eso pero que no entiendes que eso em hace sentir peor por quererte tabnto - las lagrimas comenzaron a andar por aquel rostro porcelado. El quedo u rato sion decir nada quizas pensando que decrile y los nervios la destrozaban aun mas.

- no em importa - dijo sin mas y siguio su camino meintras que la chica caia de rodillas en llanto pero a el eso no le importo no fue su intencion besarla, ella aparecio en el momento mas inoportuno, cuando necesitaba liberar sus hormonas y ella idiota simplemente dejo que su mente le mostrar un falso mensaje, uno que el no deseaba corresponder.

Cruel si ahora era cruel, estab cansado de ser tratado como un juguete de ser considerado un esclavo de los libros y ser la victima de todas las bromas del colegio. Estaba harto de ser considerado lo mas desagradable y que se burlarande sus sentimientos esto se acabo si debia convertirse en un maldito no duraria ni un segundo en hacerlo pero esta vez eno no seria la victima.

En eso escucho unos murmullos de unos bandalos acercandose a l.

- que tenemos aqui? el lider de aquel grupo se acerco desafiante y se atrevio a molestarlo pero el azabache solo lo miro con cierta frustracion y el lider se molesto - asi que te le das de rudo, atreve a pelear conmigo, chico lindo - dijo burlon pero Sasuke solo paso a un lado de ellos y el jefe ardiendo en furia lo tomo por la chaqueta que llevaba puesta pero antes de que alguein pudiera decir "una pelea" todos los del grupo cayeron al piso completamnete destrozados.

- hmp - se dio media vuelta y siguio su camino pero antes de que pudiera llegar mas lejos un ser tramposo hizo que cayera inconciente producto de un golpe severo.

desperto anonado sin saber donde estaba solo podia ver las cortinas blancas por todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermeria.

- valla te salvaste- una dulce voz llamo su atencion.

- pense que me odiabas- giro la mirada no queria verla.

- ahora no0 se nada Sasuke. Lo que te hice ayer fue cruel pero lo hice por que no sabia.. No se .. ultimamente no se que me ocurre - se sento al lado de su cama habai estando recapactitando y por lo menos una disculpa le debia - lo uncioc que se es que no te amo - o por lo menos eso queria pensar ella.

- pero entonces por que me tratas de esa manera? - enfrento su mirada con la de ella entendia sus sentimeintos, sabai que para ella era rar pensar que ahora el le gustaba era muy raqpido.

- saldre contigo pero con una condicion. No quiero que nadie lo sepa es mas buscate a alguien con quien salir y si en serio me gustas yo misma te rogare por que me des una oportunidad, te parece? - lo miro atenta trantando de convercencerlo de la idea.

- no... Estoy harto de esto es mas sal de aqui no quiero verte - le exigio ignorandola ya no queria lo mismo y no seria juguete de ella. Esta no se detuvo simplemente tomos su cosas y se fue. Ese dia todo para mal pero eso no era lo peor, el door en su pecho era aun mas fuerte y su proxima mision estaba acordada haria que Sakura rogara por salir con el y eso nada lo detendria por que el demosnio antes conocido como Sasuke Uchiha volveria y ahora peor que nunca, porque Sakura no sabia con quien se habia metido aunque lo que aun surgia por su mente era por que diablos Sakura se habia ido llorando de su casa? pero sea lo que sea ya no le improtaba mas.

Termino de vestirse y se presento a la Directora le pidio disuclpas y ella le ordeno que por ese dia se fuera a su casa.

Todo en su mente habia cambiado y tambien noto que ahora las chcias lo miraban algo extr as y se sonrojaban si el las miraba. Ya no era el nerd que todos conocian, el nerd habia muerto y el chico malo renacido.

Dias despues de uan llamada, a lo largo de la semana habia recibido cartas de unas supuestas admiradoras y ya hasta otros le habian dicho que el les les gustaba pero el solo las ignoraba no queria el amor de cualquiera y lastimbaba a cualquera que se atravesase, uno que otro joven le temia y eso no le importaba.

- ven aca - su mejor amigo lo atrapo y lo llebvo hasta un viejo galpon - a ti que te pasa? - lo acooralo en la pared y se quedo rato viendolo le parecia extra o que Sasuke volvia actuar como antes.

- que no ves? regrese a mi antiguo yo, asi que quitate, em arrugas el uniforme - dio un paso al lado para irse pero Naruto lo detuvo.

- no se que rayos te hicieron pero no es bueno que actues asi - le reclamo algo triste ese no era su mejor amigo.

- y que? toda la vida fuimos excluidos de lso frupso por que eramos nerd y ahora puedo serlo y ademas ser lo que era antes, Naruto nosotros nuca tuvimo que haber cambaido yo solo estoy recuperando el tiempo que perdimos, fijate si Hinata se habria dado cuentas antes de que eras aquel chico tendrain mas tiempo juntos lo unico que puedo pensar ahora es que perdimos mucho tiempo, si me disculpas voy a salir con alguien - le dijo secante haciendose paso. Auqnue le doliera ver a Sasuke asi el tenia toda la razon si Hinata lo hubiera notado antes entonces ella y el estarian desde hace mucho tiempo juntos, quizas si fue una mala idea pero que podian hacer ya cambiar de nuevo?.

Una chica pelirrosa miraba haciaba el viejo parque de cerezos desde la azotea, era el unico lugar donde podia estar sola y pensar ser ella misma

Las lagrimas brotaron de neuvo por sus ojos ultimamente eso era todo lo que podia hacer, llorar exprersar sus sentimientos con lagrimas pero que era lo que queria decir aun desconcoia el sentimeinto qwue la hacia llorar se sentia muy mal. Por su culpa ahora Sasuke era ...

De neuvo su corazon la golpeo como se al de que era su culpa, ella era un monstruo que solo utilzo a Sasuke para sus caprichos arruinandolo por completo ella no merecia perdon pero por que ahora pensar en Sasuke era triste y frsutroso. Aquella noche ella se apodero de su cuerpo, esa noche ella entendio que lo que sentia por Sasuke no era solo pasio ni deseo, esa noche supo que ella lo amaba y ahora por su estupido egoismo.. El la odiaba

- Sakura- chan - la voz de su mejor amigo la sorprendio de pronto y se sequelo las lagrimas rapidamente.

- que quieres? - le sonrio dulcemente.

- sabia que estabas aqui - se sento a su lado apra hacerle compa ia. - me contaras que paso? - la miro seria ella habia estado evitando esa pregunta quizas ya era de hablar.

- Yo... Viole a Sasuke...

Mienstras que frente a la residencia Uchiha una joven de cabello rubio se dirigia hacia la puerta

- Es aqui - sonrio emocionada al ver que habia encontrado el lugar que habia buscado por tanto tiempo y toco la puerta

- Voy en un segundo - se escucho del otro lado y escucho abrirse la puerta al rato - bienvenida a la residencia Uchiha - dijo sonriente aquella peliazul.

- que bueno verte Naku-chan - le contesto y ella abrio los ojos sorprendidas al ver a su mejor amiga regresar.

- ah eres tu... 


End file.
